A stamp is often used for the replication of nano scale structures. The stamp imprints a pattern on a plate coated with a layer of a suitable polymer, such as a thermoplastic. In order to avoid that the polymer sticks to the surface of the stamp and contaminates said surface when the stamp is released from the coated plate after the imprint process, it is necessary to provide an anti-adhesive interface surface between the pattern equipped stamp and the polymer. Such an adhesion can also damage the replicated pattern on the plate. A successful imprint thus requires the stamp to be chemically and mechanically stable and to have a low adhesion to polymers.
R. W. Jaszewski et al describes in Microelectronic Engineering 35 (1997) 381-384 that the surface of the stamp can be covered with an ultra-thin, anti-adhesive, layer of PTSE (polytetrafluorethene). The layer is precipitated either by means of plasma polymerisation or ion sputtering from a plasma. The quality of the stamp is reduced when the stamp is used for repeated hobbing according to Jaszewski et al. The layer is obviously not stable enough.
WO 01/53889 describes one way to fasten a monomolecular, anti-adhesive layer on a metal stamp. This method requires that the monomolecular layer comprises a mercapto group capable to bond with the metal stamp and form a metal sulphide.
The above mentioned monomolecular layer is however specifically adapted to a particular surface and requires that the monomolecular layer comprises a mercapto group capable of bonding with the metal stamp and form a metal sulphide. In some applications the monomolecular layer does not have a sufficient adhesion to the surface of the stamp and the respective surface of the form. This may on one hand lead to that the monomolecular layer comes loose from the stamp wherein the stamp must be repaired or discarded and on the other hand lead to that an object, such as a DVD, to which a pattern shall be copied, gets damaged during the transition of the pattern because of adhesion to the stamp.